


JayTim Week Summer 2017

by San121



Series: Tumblr's Fault [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Day 1: Heatwave or Carnival, Day 2: Sunburn or Summer Job, Day 3: Popsicles or Campfire, Day 4: Beach or Carwash, Day 5: Road Trip or Island Vacation, Day 6: Lifeguard or Water guns, Day 7: Gotham Tourist Season or Fireworks, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: All my prompts from Tumblr





	1. A Night at the Pier

Even with the night creeping in, the sun barely there on the horizon, it is still hot enough for Jason to sweat through his wife beater. The shaved ice in his hands melt as he walks down the Gotham pier, looking for his boyfriend.

“Tim?” Jason calls, looking over the heads of families, couples, and groups for Tim. Spotting the Superboy hat his boyfriend insisted on wearing, Jason walks over to the bench Tim is sitting at.

“There you are, babe,” Jason sighs, handing Tim the watermelon flavored ice as he sits down. Tim looks up at Jason, giving him a shaky smile as his pale face slowly regains color from the minor heat stroke he is still recovering from.

“Thanks,” Tim whispers, sipping on the water and syrup before scooping up some of the ice. Jason watches Tim eat the ice before starting to eat his own rainbow ice. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason sees Tim make a face at the colored ice Jason is eating, causing a defensive feeling to rise up in Jason.

“Stop judging, Pretty Bird. This is fucking delicious,” Jason huffs, taking a large bite out of the ice. Immediately, he regrets doing that, hissing as the cold goes down his spine and to his brain. Tim chuckles, leaning over to rub at Jason’s temples to help with the pain.

“I was just thinking that it was a lot of sugar, not that it was disgusting,” Tim corrects, leaning against Jason a little, despite the heat and humidity. Jason huffs again, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend as they continue to sit. Kids run past, screaming about rides and games, while parents hurry after, reminding the kids that it’s still Gotham and there are still threats despite the lights of the carnival on this pier.

“I’ve never been here before,” Tim quietly confesses as the sun finally disappears, the last edges of light fading in the sky. Jason hums, nodding his head a little as kids he recognizes from his section move past them, the older kids keeping a close eye on the younger ones.

“I used to come here every year, it was a good place to get an easy meal if you knew where to look,” Jason admits, taking another bite of his ice. Tim hums, sipping at the watermelon water as he watches a mother and her daughter stride ahead of a father and his giggling son. Jason looks around the pier, deciding what he was going to drag Tim to next. Finishing off the rainbow ice, Jason stands back up, tossing the empty Styrofoam cup into a nearby trash can. Glancing at Tim, who just finished his ice, Jason grins mischievously at Tim.

“Wanna go onto the Ferris wheel, pull out our flashlights and try to spot Dickie-bird? I bet we could make him stumble if we use the crime scene ones,” Jason offers. Tim’s mouth twitches, the color completely back in his face as he drops his own cup into the trash.

“Then we destroy the games?” Tim asks, glancing at a rigged ring toss with amused-disdain.

“Maliciously,” Jason agrees, grinning a bit cruelly at one of the game operators, making them shake and smile back nervously. Tim grabs Jason by the arm, dragging him to the Ferris wheel with a Red Robin smile, and damn it, Jason falls in love all over again.

“Then let’s get started,” Tim chuckles, pulling out the tickets to hand off the Ferris wheel operator.


	2. Recovery Day

Tim moans in pain as his suit rubs against his red, peeling skin. Tam gives him an unsympathetic look.

“You knew better than to let Jason talk you into beach sex. Especially since you pass out after sex,” Tam sniffs. Tim groans, trying to make himself less of a target to Tam’s lecture, to little success. Tam smacks his back, grinning cruelly as Tim yelps in actual pain. The door to his office open, Jason peeking around the door, his face just the slightest tint of pink against his tanner skin. He sees Tam, gives her a nervous grin and slowly tries to slide back into the hallway.

“Oh, no you don’t, Todd,” Tam snaps, storming over to the door and yanking it open. Jason stands stiffly at attention, the bags of take-out clutched tightly in his grip as he looks down at the unimpressed, irritated woman that is Tamara Fox.

“How nice of you to bring us lunch, Jason. Especially after you caused Wayne Enterprises to deal with a huge media storm because you couldn’t keep it in your pants,” Tam snaps, her eyes narrowed as she jabs his chest with her finger. Tim winces, hissing softly as the fabric of his suit continues to irritate his sunburn. Jason blinks down at her before he looks up at Tim and calmly asks, “Why do you surround yourself with terrifyingly, competent women, Babybird? They make me fear for my dick.”

“Well, if you two didn’t do stupid things most of the time, I wouldn’t have to cockblock you idiots!” Tam huffs, throwing her hands into the air before snatching the take-out bag from Jason. Riffling through the bag, she finds a container holding pork fried rice and takes it, walking around Jason and pointing at the aloe she had somehow put on Tim’s desk without him realizing.

“Todd, you get to rub aloe on your boyfriend. Tim, don’t fall asleep, because you have a meeting at two and you sleep like the dead when you take a nap here. I’ll be back at one-fifteen to check on you,” Tam orders, turning and strutting out of Tim’s office, closing the door with her foot. The two men look at the door in respectful fear.

“Take off your jacket, Babybird,” Jason orders, setting down the take-out and grabbing the container of aloe. Tim contemplated joking at Jason about appropriate work behavior, before remembering the last time he didn’t listen to Tam. Jason’s dick never forgave her and Jason has a healthy fear of Tam for that exact reason.

“Right. Should I get on the desk or just lean forward?”

“Which one will make sure I’m not stuck to the bed while Tam terrorizes you to do your work?”


	3. With the Sun and the Sons

Jason’s shorts are uncomfortably tight, watching as a red popsicle disappears into Tim’s mouth. He watches as his replacement sucks on the popsicle, pushing and pulling the ice pop past his reddening lips. Pulling the melting treat out of his mouth completely, Tim huffs as sticky red juice drips onto impossibly pale skin, ignoring Jason’s hungry eyes following slow red trails the drops leave behind as they vanish at the black swim shorts Tim is wearing.

“Hey, Little Wing. You okay?” Dick asks, fumbling with a squirming, snarling and scowling Damian, who is cursing at Dick in Arabic.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jason assures Dick, waving the older man off. Dick frowns before shrugging, jumping into the swimming pool with the still screaming Damian. Tim laughs at the two’s antics, drawing Jason’s attention away from the juice still running down Tim’s abs to the bright red juice still on his lips.

“Damn you, Grayson! Release me at once!” Damian snarls, kicking Dick in the dick to escape the pool. Dick keens, sliding under the water in pain, as Damian storms back into the manor. Jason leans down, pressing a kiss against Tim’s red lips, licking at the juice still there. Tim hums, a pleased little noise from the back of his throat.

“Get your ass inside, babe,” Jason growls against Tim’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. As Jason pulls back, Tim grabs at Jason’s hair, pulling him back down for another kiss.

“Give me ten minutes,” Tim requests, moving to the side and giving Jason a red smile. Jason scowls, straightening up and crossing his arms.

“Why the hell should I? You’ve been giving me a show and I want to return the favor,” Jason huffs. Tim opens his mouth to reply when Dick drops on top of him, wailing, “Timmy! I need affection! Dami’s so mean!”

“Stop butchering my name, Grayson!” Damian snarls from the table he fled to. Tim looks at Jason over Dick’s head as their shared brother does his best to act like an octopus.

“Fine, but your ass is mine, Pretty Bird,” Jason sighs, leaning down to press a kiss to Tim’s forehead before hopping away from Dick and his wandering hands that Jason knows from experience would be used to pull him into the “cuddle pile”.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Tim agrees, looking up at Jason with laughing eyes as he drops the rest of the red popsicle into the back of Dick’s swim shorts.


	4. Don't Mess with One Bird

On the weekend before or after Independence Day (Dick did say that they wouldn’t do it on the exact day), the Teen Titans do a Car Wash to raise money for several non-profit organizations in the San Fran area. Tim shifts awkwardly as she tries to pull the top of her bikini down before trying to pull it back up. Konnie stands beside her, Britta bouncing excitedly around in her one-piece while Chase waves at a gaggle of giggling girls who drive their car toward him and Ross.

“Calm down, Girl Wonder. Your tits aren’t showing,” Konnie leans over and whispers, sending a high school boy a wink while his parents talk with Victor about how their car should be washed. Tim looks up to the sky, glad to be wearing a domino, as the boy flushes and slides down in his seat.

“My preferred swimsuit covers a lot more skin, Clone Girl,” Tim hisses back, crossing her arms uncomfortably over her Red Robin belt (just because she’s in a swimsuit doesn’t mean she forgets to bring her belt. She learnt from Dick’s mistakes, after all).

“But this one looks good on you,” Britta points out, poking the beginning of abs on Tim’s stomach. Tim blushes and covers her abdomen (it’s Cass’ fault, even though she would probably laugh at her misery and make her workout more. And Barbara would help by giving Tim a stripper pole to dance on because she likes how much of a little shit Cass is and she likes making Robin’s lives miserable), glaring at Supergirl and Kid Flash.

“I don’t care if it looks good on me, this is awful. Where did my other swimsuit go to?” Tim hisses, recalling a sport-based bikini being the one she left for today but she couldn’t find. Konnie and Britta slowly turn and look at Ross, who looks back at them, raises a v-sign to his mouth before sticking his tongue between his fingers.

“Do you really want to know?” Britta asks, turning back to Tim, who dropped her head into her hands while a group of frat boys drive up, whistling and yelling at Konnie and Britta.

“Not really, no,” Tim admits as the three move over to the car, Tim’s face carefully neutral, Konnie’s expression playfully-disinterested, and Britta going full blown innocent.

“Hey, pretty girls. Wanna ditch and take a ride with us?” one of the frat boys asks, getting snickers from his friends. Konnie crossed her arms and looked unimpressed while Britta pout-frowned (something she asked Tim to teach her when Tim went undercover as Ashelyn and used that same expression to get info on a drug cartel. She’s super proud of how well it works), Tim standing between the two other girls.

“Are you here for the wash or are you here to be a nuisance?” she demands, using what Jason told her was her “ball-busting” voice. A few of the boys flinch back and look a little nervous, but one leans forward, leering at her.

“Is the wittle giwl feewing bad?” he mocks, leaning out of the car, “Is it because no one wants a bitch from Gotham? Or is it because you have ugly ass muscles?” The other frat boys look vaguely uncomfortable, and Tim sees Dick coming over with his you-will-regret-everything smile when a car drives up behind her.

“Hey, Pretty Bird. You need some help with these assholes?” Jason asks, stepping out of a 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Convertible Tim is sure Bruce leaves in Gotham, a red domino on his face. He leans down and gives her an absolutely filthy kiss (Tim hears Ross wolfwhistle and Konnie cheer her on) before pulling back and grinning just this side of sadistic at the frat boy who had mocked her.

“While I know you can handle them, Babe, I don’t like knowing some asshole talked shit about you,” Jason explains. Tim really only half recognizes half of his words, still out of it from his kiss. The frat boys quickly drive away, breaking to kick the one who was a douchebag and takes off.

“I think Nighwing has dibs,” Konnie comments, watching as Dick prowls up to the kid. Jason hums, dipping down to kiss Tim again, groping at her butt as the sounds of Nightwing scaring an asshole sound in the background.


	5. Don't Forget

Tim holds tightly to the Eevee in his arms as he walks down the dirt road to Wayne Manor. Now 10 years old, Tim is finally able to travel on his pokemon journey and he wants to stop by the Manor one last time. Pausing at the gate, he looks up at the dark building, nuzzling the Eevee’s head.

“That’s where your namesake lived, Jay,” Tim whispers to his only pokemon. Jay mewls, looking at the Manor curiously before turning in his arms and licking Tim’s chin. He smiles down at Jay, brushing a kiss to the Eevee’s head before finally turning and leaving for his journey, neither looking up as a Noivern disembarks from the cave behind the Manor.

“Good luck, Batman,” Tim whispers.

* * *

There is an itch under Jason’s skin, one that Pokemon battles and beating the shit out of scumbags doesn’t quite scratch. In his memories, the ones before his revival, there is something tugging at his brain. A flash of bright blue eyes, a soft smile, a quiet voice. Wrath, his Houndoom that he had raised from a Houndour before the Joker killed him, seemed nervous around the neighborhood the Manor is in. Wrath usually looks at an abandoned Mansion a good distance away from the Manor and whines, looking a bit sad.

“Seriously, what’s wrong, bud?” Jason asks, scratching at Wrath’s ear while Pandora (his Absol he found in China during the re-training) and Loki (a Zoroark he met before Robin, while it was a Zorua) look on worried and supportive. Wrath whines again, sniffing at the ground before perking up and taking off, knocking Jason on his ass. Cursing, Jason scrambles to his feet and runs after Wrath, Pandora and Loki diving into their pokeballs to not slow him down. Skidding to a stop, Jason bends over to catch his breath before looking up and losing it all over again. At the other side of the alley way, a young man scratches behind Wrath’s ears (and Wrath doesn’t even let Bruce or Dick scratch there. Only Jason and… someone…), smiling and speaking softly as an Espeon twines itself around Wrath’s legs. The man looks up with bright blue eyes and _oh_.

“Hey there, Tim,” Jason calls, remembering little Timmy Drake down the lane, who asked him all sorts of questions about the dark-types that seemed to flock to him and the fire-types who lounged nearby.

“Hello, Jason,” Tim replies, his voice still soft, but now with an undercurrent of strength, reminding Jason that Tim is now 16. Six years past the promised age, the age that Jason swore he would take a break from Robin to join Tim on his journey.

“Is it too late to ask for that journey?” Jason asks, partially joking, partially scared that Tim hates him. Tim cocks his head to the side, thinking as the Espeon jumps onto Wrath’s back.

“Only if you mind Jay being a sleeping bag hog,” Tim finally answers, smiling at Jason as the Espeon chirps and growls at its trainer. Jason grins back, striding forward and wrapping an arm around his smaller friend (and more, Jason recalls those very confusing dreams when he just hit puberty and Tim was sitting beside him, giving him kisses).

“Only if you mind a few kisses,” Jason answers, his tone carefully joking. Tim hums, turns and presses a kiss to Jason’s chin, making him stop.

“I don’t mind. I missed you and I want as many kisses as you’ll give me,” Tim admits, his cheeks pinkening. Jason grins and bends down, kissing Tim on the mouth as Wrath and Jay huff off to the side.

“Best start to a road trip ever,” Jason proclaims, pulling back enough to just brush his lips against Tim’s. Tim sighs and pulls him back down.


	6. At the Pool

Jason narrows his eyes at Dick as the older man jumps into the pool. Sitting in the lifeguard chair, Jason watches as Dick and his friend, Wally, attempt to dunk Victor under the water. Victor goes under easily, swimming away from the duo to prevent further horseplay from them. Jason huffs and grabs the megaphone, snapping, “Stop rough housing in the pool, dick.” As if sensing that the d was lowercased, Dick turns around and cheerfully shows Jason his middle finger. A scandalized gasp draws Jason’s attention to the pool entrance. Mrs. Drake glares at Dick before dragging her son (Jim? Tim? Jason’s never really met the kid so he doesn’t know) to the side of the pool furthest from Dick. The kid looks absolutely miserable, his head ducked down as Mr. Drake walks in and avoids his wife to talk to Kori and Donna (flirt seems to be more accurate). Jason grimaces before turning back to the pool.

“How’s the view up there, little brother?” Dick asks, his smile shark-like. Jason returns the smile, telling him, “It’d be better if I didn’t have to look at you.” Dick looks affronted and opens his mouth to reply when a soft chuckle startles both of them. Looking down and to his right, Jason sees the Drake kid silently laughing.

“Hey, you okay?” Jason still asks, even though he knows the kid’s laughing (he doesn’t want the laughter to turn into tears. That’s happened surprisingly often at the pool). The kid looks up and, shit, Jason kind of wants to kiss him. Laughing blue eyes, soft pale skin, pink smiling lip, the kid looks like something from a Victorian painting.

“I’m fine, thank you for your concern,” he assures Jason, turning and walking to the snack stand. Jason watches the kid, startling from his observations when Kori touches his ankle.

“It is my shift now,” she tells him, motioning for him to get off the chair. Climbing down, Jason wanders over to where the kid is hiding in the shade, sipping on a water.

“Hey, I’m Jason,” he introduces himself, holding out his hand. The kid looks at his hand then up at him, giving a small smile as he grasps his hand.

“Tim,” the kid introduces himself, his eyes flicking to the pool then back to Jason, “You should move to your left if you don’t want to be dragged into the pool.” Confused, Jason did just that, jumping when Dick flops beside him.

“Damn it, Dick, what the shit?” Jason hisses, lifting his foot to kick his older brother in the ribs. Dick wheezes, shifting to grab Jason only for a towel to swat Dick in the face.

“No, bad Dick. Bad. Go back to the pool,” Tim intones, his face neutral except for the slight twitch in the corner of his mouth. Jason looks at Tim in awe as Dick whines, “Why did you do that? I just want to hang out with my little brother.” Tim opens his mouth to reply only for it to snap shut when a woman yells, “Timothy! Get over here!” He purses his lips, but still rises from his seat. Leaning over to Jason, he slips a paper into his hand.

“Sorry, I have to go,” Tim apologizes, walking towards his mother, who was looking down her nose at Jason and Dick.

“I don’t think she likes us,” Dick mumbles as Jason looks at the paper in his hand.

_If you want to talk, call me._


	7. The Past and Now

Every year, Tim would stay home, open his window and lean out, looking up at the sky above Wayne Manor. The loud crack followed by softer pops drown out the silence surrounding him, reminding him to breath. Reds, Violets, Blues, Greens and Bright Whites add color to the cream and beige that fill the Drake Mansion, offering comfort and life to a too small boy in a too big house. Sometimes, when Tim was wistful and wishing, he would reach out while pretending his father chuckles behind him and his mother sighing softly from the doorway. Then he would blink and everything was gone again. Leaving little Tim Drake in the big Drake Mansion on his own.

* * *

 

Sometimes, time blurs in Crime Alley. The only time of year that Jason knows is July 4th, when Wayne Manor has its firework display. He and a few other Crime Alley kids climb to the rooftops and watch in awe as explosions fill the sky without the threat of violence. Some of the older kids explained the difference between fireworks and explosives, pointing at the colors, while other kids, smarter kids, named the colors based off the chemicals. Strontium carbonate for the brilliant reds, copper chloride for blues, a combination for purple. Jason learns more chemistry on those nights, sitting beside children his age and younger, watching the Gotham City sky light up peacefully, than any chemistry class he ever takes in public school.

* * *

 

Jason startles awake in bed at the first crack, Tim already up and leaning out the hideout window. With a groan, Jason rolls out of bed, stumbling to the window to pull Tim against his chest.

“Bruce doing his July 4th party thing?” Jason yawns, resting his chin on top of Tim’s head. Tim hums, sipping from a coffee cup as another crack sounds followed by soft pops.

“I think Damian is going to be complaining about tonight, how he should be patrolling and such. I’m looking forward to that conversation,” Tim intones, pushing against Jason as a series of cracks fill the sky followed by soft pops. Jason lets out a little huff, gently taking the cup from Tim for a sip before handing it back.

“You wanna go up to the rooftop to watch?” Jason asks. Tim hums again, tilting his head back and forth before nodding. Jason smiles as he tugs Tim back into their apartment to go up the stairs to reach the rooftop, like they were kids again.


End file.
